Balto: Parallel Tales
by dnom96
Summary: This story includes alternative plots based in events of the sequels of Balto if them ocurred in an opposite way.


**Story I**

**A Leader in Distress**

_**Nome, Alaska, 1926.**_

A lone wolfdog puppy was waiting for a human to take her home. The sun was setting in the horizon, it was a long and hard day for Balto and Jenna, the wolfdog and the husky, the proud parents of the 6 pups litter, that they let go to a new place.

''It's been a long day, Jenna. Let's go home.'' Said the wolfdog, he was afraid of something, his daughter was going to suffer a similar fate to his. No human would want her. Her brothers and sisters looked just like dogs, but Aleu looks just looked like a wolf.

''But we can't. Well, not until a human adopts Aleu!'' Exclaimed Jenna, his mate.

''Face it, Jenna. Aleu looks more like a wolf than me. No human is ever gonna want her.'' Answered Balto

''That's not true! We'll just have to keep trying.'' She replied.

Just instants before, a man appeared in the street, he was heading to the box that contained the slept Aleu.

Jenna smiled, while Balto made a worried grin on his face.

''She is yours. Balto? Well, congratulations for you two!'' The human exclaimed ''Apparently, i've not arrived so late. I still can bring home a Balto's puppy!''

The human took Aleu between his hands and said

''Thanks guys, I will take care of her'' The man walked away while Jenna said:

''Sure he will do''

''Who's him? I've don't ever see him in town''

''Oh, he is Joseph Wally, a great Canadian musher, he's new in Nome, he arrived just days before our pups had born''

''Well. I just hope that... She don't will be bothered by the other dogs''

''Why Balto?''

''Because she's different Jenna. being different can be painful. No one knows that better than me. ''

''Don't worry Balto, we will see her being a great sled dog, like her ancestors, it's in her blood. If someone bothers her, it will be because she will be better than anyone.''

''I hope Jenna'' Replied Balto. ''I hope''

* * *

**_Two years later..._**

In a lonely place in the forest, a sled team composed of seven dogs was stranded.

''Have you found the way Aleu?'' yelled one of the wheel dogs.

''I'm on it. Comet, please stay calm'' Replied Aleu, the wolfdog leader of the sled

''I'm on it...Stay calm...I'm on it...Stay calm. You have repeated that for hours!'' Cried the other wheel dog. Cosmo ''Can you say something different? At least to make our defeat less boring''

''We will not lose. Cosmo'' Said Aleu ''Not again''

Aleu sniffed into the air, just like her dad did, when he was on his way to save the children of Nome.

''It's...it's over here. Mush!'' Yelled the leader, convinced that she finally found the way.

The team descended briskly through a hillside. The speed made the snow to fell furiously into their faces and fur, until they finally saw the lights of a town.

''Over there is Kaltag! I told you, we can still win!'' Cried Aleu, happily.

But when they arrived, a little crowd was cheering the three winner teams. Other sleds were parked on a side of the street, with their dogs and even some mushers sleeping there. The crowd silenced when Wally's team came into the finish line, and the leaders of the team smirked mockingly to them.

''Oh. Mr. Wally, we were so worried!'' Said an old man dressed with an expensive fur coat and a hat ''We thought that you were lost. A search party was about to leave to find you!''

''Thanks. Mr. Platt, but that will not be necessary, my leader found the way. Too late, but she found it''

''The race doesn't matter, Joseph. The most important thing is that you and your dogs are okay'' Mr. Platt continued

''But now, you have to rest, unfortunately the barn where the dogs sleep is full. I think they will have to sleep outside, you can come to the lodge that we improvised in the General Store, We still have a bed available.''

''Thanks, Mr. Platt'' Said the musher.

After he untied the team to the sled and let them sleep in an alley, under the eaves of the roof of the general store, Joseph said

''Great job guys. Don't worry, it's just a race''

After he retired to sleep, the team let Aleu to know what they felt after losing:

''He says that everytime we lose'' Said Patriot, the former leader ''But, ultimately Aleu. We are tired of listening it...We are tired of losing! What happens to you, we haven't won with you as leader, and this is the fourth race in a row were we arrive at last!''

''Sorry. Patriot, i've tried my best...'' Answered Aleu.

''We don't know what was the master thinking when he put you as leader'' Said Jett, who after Aleu, was the first pick to Wally when Patriot was hurt and unable to race ''Maybe he wasn't on his senses, when he picked you instead of one of your brothers! Like Kodiak, who bears the record of the fastest delivery in Alaska. Or Dingo and Saba, who won the American Derby and are by now considered the best sled dogs in Idaho...''

''My brothers were adopted before me. Everyone of them!'' Exclaimed the wolfdog.

''Oh...then the Master arrived too late, just like you! that's curious'' Said Cosmo with rough voice.

''Even your father would be in our team, he would adopted and brought him to the team if he wanted'' Continued Patriot ''But he brought her daughter instead, she is not even a quarter of the great sled dog that he was''

''We don't want to lose again'' Speaked Strelka, the other female of the team, with a Russian accent ''If we arrive at last again. We will have to take drastic measures with you...Please don't follow us''

''Good night, my captain'' Said Jett sarcastically.

The other six dogs headed to the pines behind the store to spend the night there, taking the sole blanket that Wally gave them to sleep. -''To share as a team'' he said- While Aleu stayed outside the building, with the snow falling over her lowered head. She leaned on the snowy and cold dirt of the alley.

* * *

In the middle of the night. Aleu's ears pricked up as he heard something walking around her. She got up and said

''Who's there?''

She still could hear the steps

''Have you don't had enough?'' She said, thinking that one of her teammates. The scent that caught her nose confirmed that.

''I think that 'you' had enough''


End file.
